diabolik lovers fanfiction
by Last-sacrifice-blood-bound
Summary: its based on both the game and the anime so I will be changing it around abit too.


This is a diabolik lovers fanfiction. :) started watching the anime and it's awesome! I gonna mess the plot up a bit so yeah.:D so Yui isn't gonna be in it. It's gonna be my own character. Ok so with that said lets begin.

Name: Akami Hisakata.

Hair: long white with fringe. Stops around mid back. Wears it in two pony tails sometimes.

Eyes:turquoise

Age:17

Clothing: black skirt with black thigh high socks. A tank top with a white and black base ball shirt on without the shoulder parts on over the top. Black combat boots.

I was in the car waiting to reach my destination. The church has sent me to go live with someone but won't tell me why. I have been sat in the car for almost 2 hours and I was getting sick of the wait. I sighed closing my eyes and listening to the music. I noticed the car stopped hm. Are we here? I looked out of the window to see a big mansion. Woah! It was stunning. "Ok miss Hisakata. This is the place...good luck." He said and helped me get my bags and then drove off. I walked to the door and knocked. Nobody came. I sighed. The door creaked open. Huh? I pushed it open a bit more and walked in. It slammed behind me. Ok...creepy. "Hello" I said looking around. This house was beautiful! "Hello!" I said again. I looked over in a corner and saw a guy sleeping on a sofa. I walked over to him. "Hey...wake up" I said to him. I got no reply so I poked his cheek. He was cold. I frowned is he ok? "Umm...hey guy wake up." I said poking him again. He was so cold. I checked his pulse. No pulse. What? I got my phone out and started to call the hospital and suddenly my phone was snatched out of my hands. "Hey-!" I started to say. "Your so god damn noisy." The guy said looking down at me. I stood up. "Yeah well-ep!" I started but he pulled me down and pushed me onto the sofa and climbed over me. "Hm. I was feeling a bit hungry..." He said leaning down to my neck and licked it?! The fuck!? "I'm going to take you..." He said to me. Hell no! "The only thing your taking from me is a punch in the gut. You perverted son of a-" I was cut off again. "How many times do I have to tell you Ayato. Please take such activities into you private room." A guy said I looked over at him. He looked a bit older. Black hair with pinkish red eyes and glasses. I shoved ayato off me. "Damn Reji" ayato said sitting up. "Touch me again and I swear I'm gonna kick you where the sun don't shine!" I said to ayato he just smirked. "Why are you here?" Reji said to me. "The church sent me. They said I have to live here" I said to him. "I never heard such things...take her bags." Reji said to me but then said the last part to some creepy guy behind me who took them a backed off into the shadowed area of the room. ... "Come. Let's see if anyone else knows about this matter" Reji said and started walking away. I followed him.

We walked into a sofa area ayato sat on the sofa. "What do we have here?" A voice said. My eyes flicked to the stair case. A guy was stood there with red hair and green eyes and a fedora on. "A cute little human girl" he said. Cute? Something wet touched my cheek. "Eep!" I jumped a bit. The guy in the fedora licked my cheek. That little..."she tastes delicious." He said. "Really let me taste" another voice said. I was suddenly licked on my ear. I growled. "OI! What do you think your doing." I said to the two guys. " right." The other boy said, he had purple hair and eyes. He was carrying a teddy. "Don't you think it's impolite to treat a lady you just met like this?" Reji said. "But doesn't everybody want to taste something so yummy when it's infront of them? Don't you agree kanato?" The fedora guy said "yes" kanato said"knock it off you guys!Yours truly saw her first she's mine. Yours truly will take her everything." Ayato said. The fuck he talking about?! "I'm sick of you calling yourself yours truly." Another voice said. Ayato stood up. "Shut up.! Show yourself! I know it's you Subaru!" He shouted. "Over here" the voice said. I turned my head to see a guy with white hair and red eyes. "I thought it smelt like human in here. It was dare you interrupt my precious sleep. " He said. "Where'd you come from?" I said kinda confused. He slammed his fist into the wall causing it to crack. "My question first!" He shouted. I suppressed a smirk. Well somebody's got a temper.  
"Has anyone got any information on this lady who has come to live with us?" Reji asked. Nobody answered. "Nobody knows? Ah it must have been some kind of mistake! I'll just leave!" I said standing up and walking away. "Wait a minute. I'm attempting to verify the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" Reji said. I looked at him. Ugh impolite I'll tell ya what's impolite fricking pinning someone down to a sofa and licking them! Ugh whatever i don't wanna stay here anyway. But I'll wait and then make a run for it. "Are you the woman he mentioned?" A voice said. I looked for the source. At the back of the room laid down on a sofa was a guy. He had blonde hair and had his eyes closed. "Shu do you know something about this girl" Reji asked. "Maybe" shu said. "Don't maybe me. I would like an explanation." Kanato said "that guy...contacted me the other day...he said we have a guest arriving from the church and to treat her with respect." Shu said. "Huh? Are you telling me that she's the prospective bride?" Ayato said. "We haven't introduced our selves yet. That is shu the oldest, I'm am the second oldest, Reji, ayato is the third, kanato Is the fourth,raito is the 5th and Subaru is the 6th" Reji said. But I ignored what he said. "Huh? Bride?! I ain't no bride!" I said. "I'm calling the church!" I said. "Ah but I have your phone" ayato said with a smirk. I smirked back. "Oh no." I said. And pulled out my spare phone from my pocket. "Oh looks like I have a spare." I said opening it. It was suddenly snatched out of my grip. "Hey!-" I shouted. "You won't be needing this" Subaru said and smashed it. Both of em. I felt my eye twitch. "You...just broke my phone..." I said. Son of a bitch! "You will stay with us just like the church said." Reji said. "Like hell I am!" I said walking to the door. I tripped and fell against the wall. I felt something scratch my skin. I looked at my shoulder it was bleeding. I looked at the guys. There eyes were glowing red and they had fangs? WAA? "V...vampires?" I said in bewilderment. No...this can't be real. I stood up and slowly backed away to the door. I quickly pushed it open and ran.

Holy shit. I need to get outta here! What the fuck?! I kept running . I saw kanato he smiled at me creepily and said. "I'll break you" holy shit that child has problems! "Where's my bitch chan? You can't hide from me." A voice said. I saw a phone and ran to it. I picked it up and noticed the cable had been cut. "Shit!" I whispered. "You won't be needing a phone you and I will be getting veeerrrry close." The voice said again. I stepped back and bumped into something. Someone put there hand on my shoulder. "Guess who" he whispered in my ear. I quickly turned around to see raito. He was smirking at me. I quickly ran away from him and into the entrance hall. I ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. No! I yanked on the door again. It wouldn't budge. "Your not escaping this time" a voice said in my ear. I turned quickly to see ayato. He cadged me in against the door. Leaning in to my neck. What do I do?! I could feel his breath on my neck. I kneed him in the balls hard and punched him across the face. And pushed him. I ran again. I kept running until I came to a door. It was open. I quickly ran into it. It was very old and dusty. There was someone stood on the balcony outside. It looked like a lady. I walked forwards. She was slowly turning around. I gasped and clutched the skin where my heart would be. It hurts. "It hurts" I said in pain. I stumbled backwards crashing into a bookcase. My heart felt like it was on fire. I could hear it pounding in my ears. I fell to the floor. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly all the pain stopped. I took in a big gulp of fresh air panting. I felt weak. I could hardly move."Of all the rooms you had to pick to enter this one."Someone said. I turned around quickly. They were all there. "This is the room we have sealed off so no one may enter.i will have to fit it with a new lock."Reji said. "That's for sure, how'd you get in here bitch chan?" Raito said. "Please stay put; you are my prey" kanato said. "I'm nobody's prey" I said with a glare. "Enough already!" Subaru said hitting the book books fell off. "Oh you! Not again Subaru" raito said. "Shut up" Subaru said. I felt kinda scared. I mean I'm in a room full of vampires! I tried to hide my fear as best as I could...but I don't think it worked. Someone's hand grabbed my chin and turned my head to them. It was ayato. "That's the kind of look that gets my juices flowing." He said. Raito chuckled. "Perhaps I'll partake as well." He said. "I want a taste too" kanato said. "There is on fact that you must fully fact that you can never escape us" Reji said. I could feel my vision wavering. "Oh get straight to the point, just tell her if she tries to escape she's dead" Subaru said. Ayato and raito came closer to me. Ayato leaned into my neck and started licking it. The raito did the same. "G-get off me!" I said trying to push them away. I couldn't I still felt very weak. shuddenly something smashed. They both stopped to look at shu. Next to him was a broken frame. "My bad...I knocked it over." He said. Looking away. "Hey" ayato said. I looked at him and everything went black.


End file.
